The ceos
by restlesspirit
Summary: A girl like Kaiba comes domino and wants to abandon her position in her fathers company. And then she meets Joey and Kaiba and they fall in love with her.Who will she choose?Reviews wanted.
1. Meeting Joey

Mau is like Kaiba. She owns a company, she is adopted (didn't push father out of the window), stubborn, and has a younger sister. But there are a couple big (humongous) differences. Will love blossom?  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Mau Kunami of Kunami corp. has come to domino for a meeting with Seto Kaiba. Here on the spot to report it all to you is Nako." The television channel had swiched to a special report. It showed a picture of a 15 year old with beautiful violet eyes and long brown hair.  
  
"Like we aint gotta 'nogh trouble with one Kaiba, dat dey gotta fly anoddar one over 'ere?!" Joey said as he watched the news report.  
  
"JOEY!" Tea shouted.  
  
"He's right you know. It's female Kaiba."  
  
"*Sigh* I guess your right Triston."  
  
"TRISTON?! DAT WAS MY IDEA!"  
  
"Whatever." Tea rolled her eyes.  
  
"WOAH! Wait just a minute viewers! Miss Konami has just disappeared in a puff of smoke!" The news reporter pointed to a cloud of smoke in the middle of all the reporters and people.  
  
"Woah! You don't see dat happening everyday!" Joey looked over at Tea.  
  
"Yeah. It's probably just a trick." Tea said.  
  
"Guys the TV just went out." Triston pointed out.  
  
"Incoming!" Yelled a voice. Joey looked at the TV and a girl came flying out of it and landed on top of Joey.  
  
"*Groan* that was not the way I planned it." The girl rubbed her head and got off of Joey. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to land on top of you."  
  
"*Groan* Dats okay." Joey sat on the chair.  
  
"WOAH! How did you do that?!" Triston looked at her in amazement.  
  
"Magic." She smiled at Triston.  
  
"Wait a minute. You're Mau Konami!" "Yeah. Thanks for reminding me." Her smile faded.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I better go my fathers guards will track me down and I don't want to talk to another stuck up brat like Kaiba."  
  
"Wow. You know I feel da same way." Joey nodded his head in agreeably.  
  
"I'm not like Kaiba at all. I hate my work. It's so boring! My father is too sick to run the company so I have to do it. And his guards follow me ever where and make sure I don't run away."  
  
"Dats terrible!"  
  
"Yeah. Well nice meeting you I got to run!" Mau got up and ran out the door. 


	2. Running

Sorry I haven't written in a while but Romancemaster scares me. Please vote for how you want Mau to choose. One kinda scary review/vote:  
  
If you don't choose Joey, then you will face the wrath of my Frying Pan, Spatula, Fruitcake, Flyswatter, Fist, Hammer, and Pot of DOOM!  
  
Also, you will also face the wrath of my MILLENNIUM MALLET!  
  
It can break trough anything in one smash, and my yami, Thoth, will give you a headache with it for the rest of your life! Me: See what I mean? I think Mau might be with Seto. Shh don't tell Romancemaster ^_~.  
  
Romancemaster: *pops out of nowhere*Joey! Joey! Joey!  
  
Me: Ahhhhh!  
  
Romancemaster: *Chases me around with the millennium mallet* Joey is WAY better!  
  
Me: Ahhhh! Please vote people! *Runs around the room*  
  
Romancemaster: *throwing fruitcakes at me*  
  
Me: Ahhh! Evil fruitcakes!  
  
T.B: NO! Evil Brussels sprouts!  
  
Me: Uh.Okay. *Gets hit with fruitcake*  
  
Romancemaster: Bwa-ha-ha-ha!  
  
Me: Owww! What was that for? The voting isn't done yet!  
  
Romancemaster:Oh.then people vote 4 JOEY! ^_^  
  
Me: I don't own Yugioh and neither does Romancemaster. She'd probably chase Seto around with a mellinium mallet and throw fruitcakes at everyone. Oh I don't own daughters of the moon either.  
  
Romancemaster: NOT TRUE! *Crosses fingers behind her back*  
  
Me: Sure you wouldn't. Now on with the fanfiction!  
  
After Mau had left the game shop she ran to a small warehouse that seemed to have been abandoned years ago.  
  
"Hello?" Mau yelled. The warehouse was completely deserted. 'I guess I'll stay here tonight' she thought and spread out her jacket and laid down.  
  
"Shhh! Just grab Kunami and get out of here!" some thugs said. Mau was still awake though. ^_~ "Lets get her!" one of the other goons said. He went to grab her but Mau kicked him and poked him in the eye.  
  
"You won't take me this time!" Mau ran out of the building and ran down a street that just happened to be the street that led to the Kaiba's private property. The goons chased her all the way to the gates but Mau was a fast thinker and so she jumped over the fence and landed gracefully on the damp grass.  
  
She ran silently to the door and picked the lock. She ran inside and up the stairs not too silently. She woke up Mokuba Kaiba during this LOUD process.  
  
"Uh? What's going on?" He rubbed his eyes and slowly adjusted them to the dim lightening of the moon. Mau ran into the room and silently shut the door behind her. Her long brown hair was a mess and her now blue/violet/green eyes scanned the room searching for danger.  
  
Her worried gaze turned to Mokuba who was staring at her wide-eyed.  
  
"Uh.Hello." She nervously said. Mokuba's jaw dropped.  
  
"You're the girl who was supposed to meet with my brother to discuss business but somehow you disappeared when your plane landed!" He said his gray eyes shinned in the moonlit room.  
  
"Oh! You mean your brother is Seto Kaiba?" Her eyes changed color in the moonlight. Mokuba noticed this and was about to ask her why but then.  
  
"Shhh! They're comeing this way!" She leaned lightly against the door and listened to the goons walk semi-quietly by the door.  
  
"My brother probably heard them and is up now. What are you doing here and who are those guys?"  
  
"I am trying to get away from them because they are my corporate baby- sitters."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I hate representing my company and I have other more important matters to tend to."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My sister I got to get her away from those people!"  
  
"You have a sister?"  
  
"Yes and I love her so much but she's.well." "What?"  
  
"Trapped in another realm and I know how to get her out but these goons won't let me save her!" Her eyes turned a terrible fiery red.  
  
"Your eyes."  
  
"They're gone now. Where's your brother's room, Mokuba?"  
  
"Why should I tell you?"  
  
"I need to wake him up before the other important matters get to him first."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Justin and Mason."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Never mind!" She rolled her now pink eyes.  
  
"Its down the hall 4th door to the right."  
  
"Thanks. Now go back to bed kid." Mokuba stared at her blankly. Mau made her way to Seto Kaiba's room. She had to warn him before he or Mokuba gets hurt. 


	3. Shhhhh!

Me: Hiya peps. Sorry I haven't updated in a while.  
  
RM: What do you mean a while? It's been AGES since you last updated!  
  
Me: whatever.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Justin and Mason would do anything to get their evil hands on Seto. They wanted his soul. They thought that if they were able to grab Mokuba they would be able to make Kaiba trade his life force for him. Mau Kunami couldn't let this happen to Kaiba and for the same reason Kara, Mau's precious little sister, had been abducted by the followers.  
  
Her eyes flashed dangerously as she snuck into the CEO's bedroom. To her surprise the blue-eyed boy was still sound asleep. She crept slowly up to the slumbering figure lying on the bed.  
  
"Psssssttttt!" She whispered, "Hey, Kaiba WAKE UP!" Mau gently placed a hand delicately on the boy's shoulder and shook him. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Then exasperated she slapped him across his face.  
  
"WHAT THE HE-" The boy shouted. Mau clasped her hand over his mouth and prayed to Selene that the cry had gone unheard. She pressed a finger to her lips and removed her hand from Seto's mouth.  
  
"Shhh! You want to get us both caught?" Seto opened his mouth to reply but Mau clamped her hand over his mouth again. Stomping footsteps interrupted the silence. Seto was sitting strait up now trying to get the heck away from this insane girl.  
  
How in the word did she get here anyway? His security system was practically perfect. Practically. Hey wait a second isn't this girl Mau Kunami? Wasn't he supposed to meet with her or something?  
  
The footsteps faded and Mau relaxed ever the slightest and released Seto's big mouth.  
  
"What in the world do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"Shh! Don't yell we're not out of the woods yet Kaiba those people were only trying to catch me be glad the weren't Justin and Mason." Seto opened his mouth to question but Mau once again placed her hand over his mouth. He pried her hand away from his mouth. Mau stood to her full height of 5'5 and grabbed his hand and dragged him to his dresser.  
  
"Get dressed," she ordered. "We need to leave now."  
  
"Don't order me around Kunami. I can do whatever I wish, including calling the cops."  
  
"Go ahead then. Call the police if it is your wish to do so, but be warned Seto Kaiba that those men will come back for you. It wouldn't be hard to catch you, they'd just use your brother."  
  
"Not if they want to live. Besides my security system is practically impenetrable."  
  
"Practically." Mau stated. "Now get dressed. We leave for a safe place tomorrow."  
  
"I'm not going to do anything Kunami, except call the police."  
  
"I didn't want to do this Kaiba but if I must then I must." Mau's eyes glowed in an hypnotic way and Kaiba felt himself slip into darkness.  
  
~*~*~ Me: So what do ya think? This chapter is dedicated to Serenity971. Thanks Seren! 


End file.
